User talk:Pierius Magnus
Can you please come a the Harvian irc? I couldnt read your story abou the sockpuppets 11:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :HCU/SP coalition needs people like you to back their proposals, to get rid once and forever of the communists and pro-americans! Bucu 20:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, why the fuck not? May God be with us! Dr. Magnus 21:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) @ Wikination Well formulated. However, let's be serious, staying is not an option either. --Bucu 17:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fuck the arrogant atheists dogs! I respect some of them, though. It is their views that I despise. I piss on their beliefs, and the way they supress ours. And I will fight them till my last breath! Dr. Magnus 17:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You know you can't win... they are just a bunch of nepotists... they'll find a way to get rid of you, or to make you shut up, if you know what I'm saying. Intolerance, nepotism and royal superiority have dominated the wiki since its existence. Only a miracle from above could make them dictators change. They're only open to their kind. If you are not like them (atheist, royalist, leftist/"progressive" or even worse: IRL relative/friend) you have NO CHANCE of making it over there. Must say the Cabal theory has proven true, again. Bucu 17:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am not on Lovia "to make it". I'll never be a prime minister, neither will OWTB ever be elected one. That is not the reason I am in Lovia, however. I am only there to promote religion, oppose the opression of our people by the atheists and make sure at least somebody makes a fist against these devils! They are not even good enough to lick the ground we walk on. If me and Semyon would leave, we would probably soon be followed by OWTB. After which the atheists have finally got what they always wanted; a purely atheist, heretic Lovia. What alternative do we have? Dr. Magnus 17:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Make a fist and waste your time hearing arrogancy? It seems quite worthless. You could better invest your time in something else and "boycot" the wiki. If 4 users leave, it would be quite a kick in the balls for the activity of the site. And besides, if they don't have a common enemy, they'll start fighting it out amongst themselves, sooner or later. 'Cause otherwise the wiki will become too boring. Bucu 17:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :So what can I do? Sooner or later they'll just kick us off. But I never like the idea of going down without a fight. I want a "glorious last stand". :) Dr. Magnus 17:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright then, I wish you good luck... when shall I prepare your papers for asylum in Harvia? :P Bucu 17:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :Consider me a citizen with dual citizenship, but don't tell Geertje! :P Dr. Magnus 18:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha :D Bucu 18:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree with Bucu; we should declare Oshenna independent and then all leave. I know what you mean about wanting to 'make a stand' but I am getting tired of seeing everything I hold most valuable slagged off when I go on that site. --Semyon 19:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright then. Let's do it :P Bucu 19:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC)